


Don't let him stab you

by Nary



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Canada, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humour, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlene tried to act casual at the family gathering, but it was hard, knowing she was in a room with a bunch of near-immortal entities who put the 'dys' in any social function.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let him stab you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unforgettable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143445) by [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words). 



Charlene tried to act casual at the family gathering, but it was hard, knowing she was in a room with a bunch of near-immortal entities who put the 'dys' in any social function.

"So what's the deal with the kid over there?" she asked Hermes quietly. They weren't dating, not in ages, but somehow he seemed to keep drifting back into her life. He'd invited her to the get-together, emphasizing that it was 'just a friend thing,' and she'd gone with him on the spur of the moment, and maybe, just a little, as a way of testing her current reaction to the weirdness that surrounded him. The teenager in question was gloomily holding up a wall on the opposite side of the room, wearing sunglasses despite the fact that they were indoors, in February, in Toronto, and playing conspicuously with a switchblade, which he kept flicking in and out.

"You mean Eros? He's my nephew, sort of. Punk-ass little brat..." Hermes said around his drink.

"Eros as in...erotic? Valentine's Day? Cu-- ?"

"Don't let him hear you say that word," Hermes cut her off. "There are few things he hates more. He gets extra pissy around this time of year, with all the creepy naked babies in the stores. Oh, and whatever he does, don't let him stab you."

Charlene arched an eyebrow. "I wasn't planning on getting stabbed today. Or ever, actually, if I can avoid it."

"Or poke you, or scratch you with a toothpick, or even so much as give you a paper-cut. Believe me."

"Uh... ok. Thanks for the heads up."

Hermes gave her his 'hey, I'm just looking out for you, baby,' smile, the one that never failed to irritate and arouse her in more-or-less equal measures. The grin faded almost instantly, though. "Shit, he heard me," he muttered, turning away from Eros, who was crossing the room towards them. He schooled his features, then turned back with a much more pasted-on grin. "Hey, Eros, how're things?"

"Commercialized," said the boy sullenly.

"Yeah, man, I get it," Hermes said, trying to sound sympathetic.

Eros eyed Charlene from behind his shades. "She your girlfriend, or..." He flicked his knife open once more, and Charlene took an involuntary step back.

"No, just a friend," Hermes told him hastily. " _Just_ a friend. And happy to keep it that way."

Eros gave a little snort of cynical laughter. "Yeah, whatever. I can see I'm not needed here. I think I'll go and play darts with Artemis." And with that he strolled off.

"Remind me next time you invite me to a family gathering to say no," Charlene muttered.

"Oh, this is nothing," Hermes said. "Next time maybe I'll take you to one of Dionysus' keggers."


End file.
